Prince of Darkness
by Illogically Cryptic
Summary: Not all things are set in stone. Just one mistake from Fate and the future can be changed. Armed with the powers of Darkness watch as Monkey D. Luffy goes out to sea to become the King of Pirates and have as much fun as possible on the way there.
1. Chapter 1

**Luffy will have the Yami Yami no Mi but it will have different abilities and effects. Some of them may stay the same such as Black Hole. He also won't be like canon Luffy. He will have a sword that he uses on those that he thinks are super strong. He will be smarter but he will have his "Luffy moments".**

 **Just so you know Luffy's attack names will be in Greek. It won't be in Greek letters though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda is the owner of the pirate masterpiece.**

 **Chapter 1: Yami**

Once upon a time, there was a great pirate. His name was "Gold Roger" He conquered every treasure that existed. His last words before his execution inspired pirates around the world.

"You want my treasure? Hmph. Fine. GO FIND IT! IT BELONGS TO THOSE WHO CAN FIND IT! GO! GO FIND MY TREASURE!"

With those words came the execution of Gold Roger, The Pirate King. It also brought about the beginning of the Age of Pirates.

 **Years Later**

In a small village called Foosha Village in East Blue we find an infamous group of pirates and a 7 year old child named Monkey D. Luffy going crazy at the village's bar. The reason that they are celebrating is because of Luffy's brave (stupid) act of stabbing himself under his left eye to prove to Shanks, the Captain of the pirate crew, that he is brave and strong so that he can go on their next adventure and because they felt like getting drunk and stuffing their faces with food. They're pirates they don't need a reason to party.

"I-It didn't hurt a-at all." Luffy said while he tried to put on a brave face. Unfortunately for him that it wasn't very convincing.

"YOU LIAR! YOU WERE CRYING THE WHOLE TIME!" Shanks screamed at him.

"NO I WASN'T! You saw that I'm not afraid of pain. That means that you have to take me on your next adventure. I want to be a pirate too!"Luffy said while he was trying to convince Shanks to take him on his next trip.

"You're not strong enough to be a pirate Luffy. You can't even swim. What are you going to do if you fall overboard because, I'm not going to save ya."

"Then I just won't fall overboard. Besides I'm strong. My punch is like a pistol." He said while holding up his fist and pointing it as Shanks's face.

"Oh, a pistol? Well how about we test that out shall we? I'll let you hit me and if you can get me to fall out of my seat then I'll give you something that will help you get stronger." Shanks said while he moved his head to the side so that Luffy could hit his cheek. By this point everybody in the bar was paying attention to the two.

What Luffy did next both surprised and scared everybody. He pulled his right arm back and shot it forward. Right before it hit Shanks he thought about how he would be strong so that he could protect all of his friends and be a strong pirate and subconsciously called upon a mysterious forced called Haki, to be specific he called upon the power of Busoshoku Haki. A power that wields the user's spirit and creates and armor for either defensive or offensive purposes. For a split second his arm turned pitch black as if it was coated in a black metal, but that was enough for the pirates in the bar to notice. After that he hit Shanks and sent him flying out of his chair and into the wall.

While everybody was surprised with their jaws on the floor and their eyes wide Luffy was staring at his fist and back a Shanks before he noticed what he did and started to laugh at Shanks's surprised face.

"I TOLD YOU I WAS STRONG! NOW YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME ON YOUR NEXT ADVENTURE!" He screamed while pointing at the shocked tomato look-a-like (AKA Shanks).

That seemed to snap Shanks out of his shock and prompted him to say "No Luffy. I said that I would give you something that would help you get stronger not that I would take you with me. Besides it would be better if you start your own crew and had your own adventures with your friends." With that said he got up and went to his ship to get something while he was thinking of how it was possible for a 7 year old brat from East Blue to be able to use any form of Haki.

When Shanks left the bar his crew restarted their partying while Luffy noticed a small treasure chest so he did the most logical thing that a curious 7 year old would do. He opened it. What he found was a fruit that resembled a bunch of swirly and spiky grapes. Since he was hungry he decided that the best thing for him to do was eat it, but as soon as he took a bit from it the taste hit his tongue and made him feel like he wanted to throw up. Then the door to the bar was slammed open causing him to jump and swallow the parts of the fruit that were in his mouth.

When he looked he saw a tall dark-skinned man with black hair, a black goatee, and an x-shaped scar above his right eye. The man and his companions then walked up to Makino, the owner of the bar and Luffy's "nee-chan", "We're bandits but we're not here to cause trouble. We just want 10 barrels of sake." He told he while he leered at her. A look that was not missed by the pirates nor Luffy who wanted to punch the man who dared to look at his nee-chan like some perverts would look at other beautiful women.

"I'm so sorry but we're out of sake." Makino said while she stepped back to try and get away from the bandit.

"Oh? Well that's too bad. I'm sure that I can get something else out of you then." The bandit then reached forward, but before he could touch the shivering Makino he was launched out of the bar when he was punched by a pissed off Luffy. Who was standing in front of Makino with his fist extended and his hair shadowing his eyes. Then he started to produce a black smoke from his body and he raised his head for everybody to see that they were a glowing and furious red.

"Don't you dare touch Maki-nee." He said in a low whisper that sent shivers down the bandit's spines and interested the pirates. While it also made Makino proud that her "little brother" had protected her and that he was growing up to be a strong young man who would protect his friends from harm. The rest of the bandits started to run away some of them even stepped on the bastard who tried to grope Makino. When they left was when Shanks returned with a black sheath that had a black handle coming out of it in his hands. When he noticed the mess and the smoke that Luffy was producing he asked what happened. So Luffy decided to explain, he also decided that if he was going to be a pirate then he would need to stop acting so childish most of the time.

"I was eating a weird fruit that was in that chest then that bastard walked in and asked for sake, when Maki-nee said that she didn't have any left then he tried to touch her so I punched him." Said a still pissed off Luffy.

"Luffy. Did you eat the weird looking fruit that was in that chest? _'yes'_ Did it taste like crap? _'yes'_ *sigh* Luffy you just ate an Akuma no Mi." When he saw Luffy's confused face he decided to elaborate. "Luffy an Akuma no Mi is a cursed fruit. Whoever eats one will be given great power but they can never swim again. The fruit that you ate was the Yami Yami no Mi. Whoever eats it will be granted control over darkness and become a Yami Ningen (Darkness Human)." He expected for Luffy to be sad or pissed but what he didn't expect was for him to be happy.

"Good. That means I can protect all of my friends. Now, get rid of that bastard bandit for me Shanks." He said as he pointed to the still unconscious bandit on the floor. He turned to look away as one of Shanks's crew members shot him in the head (I hate Higuma so I killed him earlier). What happened that day made Luffy realize that the world isn't just black and white. It's just different shades of gray (not 50 of them, hate that stuff). He then remembered the sword that Shanks had in his hand.

"Oi, Shanks. What's with the sword?"

"Luffy, this is what I'm going to give you to help you become stronger. This sword is one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords (12 Supreme Grade Swords). This sword in particular is called Mugen no Yami (Infinite Darkness)." When he said that he unsheathed the sword revealing a beautiful pure black katana with a gold hilt. "I want you to have it. I'll leave you a book on how to use a katana. Then in the future we'll see who's stronger." Shanks said with a big smile on his face.

 **A Couple of Weeks Later**

"You're really leaving Shanks?" said Luffy. He had Mugen no Yami held in his left hand. He had taken it everywhere with him since Shanks gave it to him.

"Yup. We've stayed long enough. It's about time that we left. Are you gonna miss us?" Shanks asked while he teared up slightly. He was going to miss his little friend, not that he was going to tell him.

"Yea. I'll miss you guys. But, I'll see you out there in the sea. When I see you I'll be a strong pirate. I'll be the strongest. I'LL BE THE KING OF PIRATES AND I'LL FIND ONE PIECE!" Luffy said as his eyes started to water.

"You'll be stronger than us? Well then… I'll give you my hat. This is my favorite hat you know. When you become a strong pirate come give me my hat back." And with that said Shanks and his crew set sail.

That day was the day that Luffy promised himself that he would be strong enough to find Shanks and give him his hat back. But his story didn't start on that day. No. His story started 10 years later.

 **10 Years Later**

We find our young pirate out at sea off of the coast of Foosha Village he had set sail on a little dinghy and he was bored. He had changed a lot during the last 10 years. He was standing at 6'3". He had the straw-hat that Shanks gave him on his head covering his head of messy black hair. He was wearing an open black long-sleeved suit with a red color undershirt, a black tie that was held in place by a golden pin, black dress pants with two gold chains on the left side of his waist, and black dress shoes. He had Mugen hidden safely inside a "vault" that he made using his powers over darkness. He liked to call it his **Mávro Pýli** (Black Gate).

Suddenly a giant eel monster pops up out of the water in front of Luffy. Looking at him like he wants to eat Luffy it decides to attack. Or at least it tried to.

"Well will you look at that. Food." Luffy said as he stood up and pulled his fist back. His arm turned black and started to release black smoke.

" **Mávro Grothiá** (Black Fist)" He then launched his arm forward and a giant fist made of pure darkness hits the sea king thus, sending it flying. "Well that was boring." He then proceeded to get in a barrel because he noticed a whirlpool up ahead.

"Wonder where this adventure will take me. But no matter what me and my crew will be the strongest. I'll be the Pirate King. Just you wait Shanks."

 **Okay.**

 **First, the outfit that Luffy is wearing is what he wore in Strong World when he and the crew went to fight Shiki and get Nami back at the end. The only difference is that he has the suit shirt open, he doesn't have the captain's overcoat, and 2 gold chains on the left side of his waist.**

 **Second, the Mávro Grothiá. The** **Mávros Grothiá is basically Ace's Hiken (Fire Fist) but it's made off pure darkness. Mávro means Black, and Grothiá means Fist.**

 **Third, the Mávro Pýli. It's basically his equivalent to the Gate of Babylon used by Gilgamesh from the Fate series. He doesn't have an endless supply of things in there though. He uses it to store his things to keep them safe and will only take something out if he needs them (AKA Mugen and any treasure, gold or jewels, that he and the crew find).**

 **Fourth, Mugen no Yami. I feel that he should have something else that he can rely on other that just his Devil Fruit and his Fist and Legs. Tell me if there is a sword style that you would like to see him use, remember it can only be a 1 sword style. He won't use more than 1 sword.**

 **Lastly. Review and tell me what you would like to see and if I think it's awesome it just might happen in the future. If you have any criticism then tell me in the review section and I'll see if I can correct any errors or make things better.**

 **I hope you like this fanfiction. It's going to be a long one (it's One Piece of course it's going to be long). I won't update super-fast because I have to deal with the horror that is high school so if I don't update that often then it's because I have all AP classes that give an abundance of work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luffy is as tall as Boa Hancock (6'3"). I'm going to try and get them to the Grand Line as fast as possible because that's where the story arcs get really interesting in my opinion. Just in case you want to know Luffy's katana Mugen no Yami is just as strong as Mihawk's Yoru (his giant sword). But just because Mugen is as strong as Yoru doesn't mean that Luffy is as strong as Mihawk… yet.**

 **For those of you that read the 1** **st** **chapter when it was first uploaded go back and read it again. I revised it and changed some things and added something at the AN's at the beginning and end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

 **Chapter 2: Pirate Hunter**

Aboard an unknown ship we find a scrawny looking pink haired adolescent (the One Piece wiki doesn't have Coby's age) was rolling a barrel into a room. While he didn't know it his life was about to be changed.

"Coby, did that barrel of sake get washed up?" asked useless pirate #1.

"Ye-yes. It feels like there's something inside. What should we do with it?"

"Let's drink it!" said useless pirate #2.

"B-but what about if Alvida-sama finds out." Said Coby with a scared look on his face. He didn't want to get his face bashed in by the fat whales iron mace. Actually no that's offensive. I'm sorry if I offended any whales out there.

"She won't find out right Coby?" said useless pirate #3 while trying to look scary. Sadly it was working on the poor boy.

"R-right. O-of course Alvida-sama won't find out."

"Yosh, let's get this barrel open." Said useless pirate #1 while he brought him arm up like he was going to smash it against the barrel. What nobody noticed was a flash of black that could be seen through one of the cracks on the barrel. Suddenly the man screamed in pain as he felt himself being launched through the wall.

When Coby and useless pirates #2 and #3 looked up they saw a tall boy with a straw-hat, and a black suit. The boy had his right palm outstretched to where useless pirate #1 was standing before he got launched backwards while his palm was producing a black smoke. Then the boy whispered something in a cold voice that sent shivers down their spines.

" **Mávro áposi** (Black Repulsion) **"** with that said the boy lowered his hand and raised his head to show them his glowing red eyes. He then tilted his head and asked "Oh. Who the Hell are you?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" screamed the remaining useless pirates before they were knocked out.

"Hey kid. Yea the one with the pink hair. You got any food? You do good take me to it." Luffy said to the pink haired boy. He didn't even wait for a response. You don't get in Monkey D. Luffy's way when it comes to food.

 **Food Storage**

We find Luffy devouring a bunch of apples while Coby was looking at him in surprise because he had never seen somebody eat that fast. He then saw Luffy open his mouth to say something.

"So kid, what are you doing on a pirate ship? You don't seem like the type who would be a pirate. What did you get on the wrong boat or something?" when he saw that Coby's cheeks redden he started to laugh uproariously. "Seriously kid? How did you get on the wrong ship?"

Coby looked too embarrassed to answer but after a second he decided that he would do it anyway. "I was going to go fishing but I accidentally walked onto the Alvida-sama's ship and they forced me to work for them. Hey Luffy-san. Why are you on the sea?"

"I want to be the Pirate King."

"EHH! Impossible. No. That's impossible. It's OW! Why did you hit me?"

"Kid. You have some serious issues. It's my dream to be the Pirate King and even if I die at the end then I'm not afraid to die. Luffy said with a serious face while his red eyes gave off a dim glow.

' _He's serious. He's not afraid to die. I wish I was that strong.'_ Were the thoughts that were passing through Coby's head at that moment in time.

"I told you my dream so tell me what your dream is."

"I-I want to be a marine. Even if it means that I'll be Luffy-san's enemy it's always been my dream to be a marine." Coby said with a serious face. It had always been his dream to be a strong marine. The only thing that had been holding him back were his confidence issues. That was about to change, somewhat.

"Well then a marine. Ok. When I'm Pirate King you'll be a marine Admiral and then you'll have to go after me. I think you can do it. Follow your dream. Become a strong marine. All you have to do is get off this ship, I'll help you with that." As soon as Luffy finished saying that he grabbed Coby and jumped back avoiding a giant mace that slammed through the wall to the storage room and almost turned Coby into a pink pancake.

A giant fat woman walked in through the hole in the wall with the mace that almost hit Coby in her right hand. "Coby, who's the most beautiful woman on the seas?"

"That would be-"Coby couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by our favorite straw-hat wearing pirate.

"Coby, who's the fat whale standing over there?" Luffy said while pointing at Alvida, secretly he was enjoying their shocked looks.

"Luffy-san! Repeat after me! Alvida-sama is the… _'Follow your dream. Become a strong marine.'_ THE UGLIEST BITCH ON THE SEAS!" this statement was followed by 4 thing happening.

The crew's jaws dropping to the floor.

Luffy laughing so loud it could probably be heard in the Grand Line.

Alvida attacking Coby.

Luffy blocking Alvida's attack as if she was a worthless insect.

"Well said Coby. Now let me handle this." Luffy was seriously having a good time enjoying everybody's shocked looks. It almost made him laugh, almost. He lifted his left arm up with his palm facing Alvida. With a calm look right hand in pocket and left hand radiating black smoke he said.

" **Mávro áposi** (Black Repulsion) **"** The result was Alvida being launched into the ocean. "Prepare a boat for Cody. He's joining the marines and you're not standing in his way." He didn't notice that he had just gained the boy's eternal friendship, and even if they were enemies that bond would always be there.

 **Shells Town**

"Alright Coby. We're at a marine base. Let's get you started. *grumble* But first let's get some food." Luffy was going to take Coby to become a marine but food comes first. Well almost all of the time it does.

 **After Eating**

"YOSH! Let's go get you to the marines. While you go do that I'll get Zoro to join my crew."

As soon as he said Zoro's name all of the people around them jumped back.

"I guess you can't say his name. Hey Luffy-san I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Lieutenant Morgan at this base. Do you think that he would accept me as a marine?"

The people did the same thing when they said Morgan's name.

 **Marine Base**

Luffy was climbing up the wall to see if he could get a closer look at Zoro. Meanwhile, Coby was standing with a nervous look on his face. He looked as if a small breeze would blow him away.

"I saw him. I'm going to go talk to him. Coby, stay here." If Luffy could have read Coby's thoughts he would have seen that the boy was too scared to even move.

The tied-up pirate hunter looked up when he saw a shadow approaching him. He saw that it was a little girls holding up some rice balls.

"Onii-san, I made some rice balls for you. You haven't eaten in a long time right?" she said with an innocent face that could only be put to proper use on a child's face. "This is the first time I made rice balls so I don't know if they taste good."

"I'M NOT HUNGRY! GO AWAY!" "But…" "I DON'T WANT IT! LEAVE! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T!"

The gate to the marine base opened up and in walked a man (?) who looked like he had a blond melon on his head instead of hair. "RORONOA ZORO, picking on children I see? If you get anymore bravery in you I'll have to report you to my father."

"Tch. Well if it isn't the lieutenant's bastard son." Zoro really didn't like melon head's pompous attitude.

"Bastard? Don't get cocky. MY DADDY IS A MARINE CAPTAIN! (On the One Piece wiki it says Morgan is a Captain but when Helmeppo first mentions him he calls him a lieutenant)" _'Did he really just call his father daddy?'_ Those were the thoughts that passed through Luffy and Zoro's heads as they heard him finish saying that sentence.

"Hello little girl. Those rice balls look delicious. Let me have them." Ignoring the little girl's protests he took the rice balls from her and took a bite before he spit it out and threw them on the floor. "It taste horrible! You put too much sugar in it! You're supposed to put salt in them." He then proceeded to start stomping on the rice balls repeatedly.

While he was stomping on them Luffy picked up the crying girl and gave her to Coby. Luffy then walked up to Helmeppo (AKA the stupid melon head) and punched him in the stomach knocking him out and sending him a couple of feet back (Luffy held back A LOT). He then turned to the marines and told them to pick him up and take him inside. They complied as soon as they saw Luffy's eyes start to glow red (The glowing eyes will be used as intimidation). As soon as they left Luffy turned to Zoro and started to deal with him.

"Oi, Zoro. You use swords right? _*nod*_ Well, let's make a deal. If I got get your swords then you have to join my crew and become the best swordsman in the word. After all, the Pirate King deserves the strongest in his crew." To say that Zoro was shocked would be to say that math is boring, which is an understatement, here was someone who was telling him to join him and accomplish his crazy dream/goal while he would accomplish his even CRAZIER dream/goal along the way.

"Hehe. Your dreams even crazier than mine. Fine. I'll join you on your quest to being Pirate King. In return if you get in the way of becoming the strongest swordsman then I'll have your head. Before you go get my swords though give me the girl's rice balls. *chew, chew, swallow*" Zoro then turned to the little girl who was standing next to Luffy while wiping away he tears and told her that the rice balls where delicious.

With that out of the way Luffy went into the Marine base to go get Zoro's swords.

 **Inside the Marine Base**

"Ok. Just look for the girliest room possible. There's NO WAY that melon head has anything manly. Oh well damn, I was right." He then starts to open a pink door that had flowers on it and the name Helmeppo written in it on black. He saw three swords leaning against a wall beneath a window. When he looked out of the window he saw that all of the Marines that were at the base were outside pointing their guns at Coby. Apparently Coby had been trying to untie Zoro.

"I don't know which are his so I'll just take them all." Luffy then grabbed the swords and opened the window and jumped out. As he started to fall he formed a small ring of darkness under his feet and made the darkness push him at high speeds.

 **Back Outside**

Coby and Zoro were about to be killed by all of the Marines that were pointing their guns at them.

' _NO. I CAN'T DIE HERE! I STILL HAVE THINGS LEFT TO DO!'_ Those were the thoughts that were running though Zoro's head as the Marines were about to fire. He then started to have a flashback about the promise that he made to his deceased friend Kuina. _'Let's make a promise! One of use must become the best swordsman in the world! Let's see who can reach it first.'_ Then came the night that Kuina died and that promise changed. _'I'LL BECOME EVEN GREATER! I'LL BECOME THE BEST SWORDSMAN, SO FAMOUS THAT EVEN THE HEAVENS WILL HEAR MY NAME!'_

"FIRE!"

"I don't think so." Said Luffy as he appeared in front of Coby and Zoro with his arms spread. When the bullets hit him they were sucked into the darkness that his body becomes and stayed there. "That won't work. Because I'm made of darkness."

Luffy swiped his hand, which was coated in darkness to resemble claws, and cut the ropes that were holding Zoro in place. "Here are your swords. Welcome to the crew. First order, survive."

Zoro then charged at the Marines that were attacking them with their swords and blocked them all. With a dark look on his face he said "You move… and I'll kill you."

Luffy then charged at Captain Morgan, Helmeppo's dad, and brought his fist back as it gave of black smoke. " **Mávro Grothiá** (Black Fist)"

While Morgan tried to block the incoming mass of darkness that was shaped like a fist Luffy turned around and saw that Zoro had already dealt with the small fry. He started walking towards Zoro as an explosion of black happened behind him. "So Zoro, how does it feel to be a pirate?"

"This feels like the fastest way for me to become the strongest swordsman. Thanks for having me captain.

They then noticed that the Marines were celebrating the fact that Morgan had been defeated. Luffy turned to the Commanding Officer and hands him a paper. "Give that to my gramps at Marineford. His name is Monkey D. Garp. Also take Coby and make him a Marine, take melon head over there with you to. See if you can't whip him into shape."

Ignoring the shocked looks he got from everyone he and Zoro walked out of the Marine base and into a bar to get some food.

 **Bar**

"I'M FULL! Oi, Luffy how can you eat so much if you're so scrawny?"

"It runs in the family." Luffy said with a straight face and a piece of meat hanging from his mouth.

"Onii-san you're so strong!" Luffy could literally feel Rika's (the little girl who tried to feed Zoro) excitement.

"YEA! I'll just keep getting stronger. Alright Zoro. The next plan is to get a navigator and to get a better boat. Right now we only have a little dinghy but that's fine because we just started. After we have everything in East Blue then we'll go to the Grand Line and the plan keeps going from there," before Zoro could respond the door was opened and a marine walked in.

"Excuse me. We were wondering if you're really pirates. _*nod*_ Even though you're pirates, you saved this town and for that we're grateful. But, since you're pirates… as marines we cannot allow you to stay in this town any longer. Please leave immediately."

As Luffy and Zoro passed by him the marine turned to Coby and asked him "Aren't you with them?" when he got a negative response he turned to Luffy and Zoro "Please hold on. Is he telling the truth?"

"This little guy? He wouldn't survive a single day as a pirate. I wish I never see that runt again. I ain't never seen him before today." A look of realization came onto Coby's face as he realized what Luffy was doing for him.

"It's clear that you aren't friends. Please leave this island."

 **On the Dinghy**

As the Captain and the First Mate were slowly sailing away from the island they heard someone call them.

"LUFFY-SAN! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, FOR HELPING ME WITH MY DREAM! I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!"

What Coby didn't seem to notice as he was screaming at Luffy was that the marines were behind him and saluting. That is until the commander made his presence known to him. "GROUP SALUTE!"

"That was a nice thing you did for him captain." Zoro said while looking at Luffy.

"Just helping a friend. Now our adventure begins."

 **Alright. Second chapter done.**

 **First, the Mávro áposi. What is does is that Luffy points his palm as someone or something and gathers a circle of darkness on it. He then causes the darkness to collapse on itself sending out a shockwave and sending whatever he was pointing at to go flying.**

 **Second, Luffy's height. He is the same height as Boa Hancock. I always thought that Luffy was really short compared to other people in One Piece. At least now he'll be taller than a lot of people.**

 **Third, I'm planning on giving Luffy a second Akuma no Mi later on. I was thinking of a Mythical Zoan. A phoenix like Marco but instead of using his "Blue Flames of Resurrection" Luffy will have "Black Flames of Destruction (Mávro flóges tis katastrofís). Tell me what you think. But just to warn you I might just do it anyway because I think it sounds cool.**

 **Lastly, update times. I'll most likely update this fanfic every Sunday. If I feel super awesome then I'll probably update twice in one week.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave any reviews, criticism or ideas you may have.**

 **I'll see you next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for my absence ladies and gentlemen.

I have been focusing on my schooling and have had no time for any writing. I am currently half way through my Senior year of High School and have 4 Advanced Placement classes, which give a LOT of work. When I graduate or when I have a break then I will hopefully be able to update my stories.

Pray for me and once again I'm sorry for my absence but I hope that this will somewhat give an explanation.


End file.
